<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Blue Notebook by panicatmydisco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641921">Little Blue Notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco'>panicatmydisco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before Season 7, Early in the season, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George Crabtree deserves the best, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could George be writing in that little blue notebook?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Crabtree/Henry Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Blue Notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday George would write in his little navy blue notebook and carefully put it away in his desk drawer. Henry would watch George always wondering what George could be putting in that little book. Was he writing about Emily? Did the little book contain conspiracy theories? Henry wanted to know but he respected George just enough to not open the book.</p><p>"George, what are you writing about?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing Henry."</p><p>George seemed a bit flustered. Henry watched as George bit his bottom lip. It was all very unlike him. George usually wouldn’t shut up about his stories. </p><p>"George you seem embarrassed, what are you writing, love poems?" </p><p>“Really it's nothing Henry!” George said stuffing the notebook into his trousers pocket. “Just my muddled thoughts and opinions!” </p><p>Henry had his big teasing grin on his face and he wanted to continue teasing the man. He could see George’s clear discomfort though, he decided it may not be wise to push the other man. <br/><br/>In came Murdoch looking like he was on a mission. He always was coming in and out of the station house like a man possessed. Henry thought him to be a mighty fine detective and he knew George saw Murdoch as an inspiration.</p><p>“Come now Henry, I need your assistance.” Detective said as he passed by the two men. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yes sir,” Henry responded. He smirked at George who came him a bored look. <br/><br/></p><p>“Go on Higgins.” George said practically pushing Henry along. <br/><br/></p><p>Weeks went by and Henry didn’t comment on the notebook again. He continued to watch George writing in it and wondering what the other man could be so complied to write. <br/><br/></p><p>George was gone on a case and finally Henry just couldn’t help himself. <br/><br/></p><p>The little blue notebook lay on George’s desk and Henry felt drawn to it. Henry made sure no one was watching as he picked up the book. He sat down at his own desk feeling like a spy. <br/><br/>“Let’s see what George keeps on writing about,” Henry murmured. </p><p>He half expected it to be some weird theory on the mole people. He opened the first page and saw what looked like a journal entry. <br/><br/><em>I’m confused. I’ve gone mad. This is not how I am supposed to feel nor how I should be thinking. </em></p><p>Henry was confused by George’s entry, what was George on about? Was George not as entranced with Dr. Grace as Henry thought? Henry continued by flipping a few pages and randomly starting a new line. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Let me feel your heart. I’ve almost lost you once or twice so let me feel you beneath me. Let me feel your hard edges and kiss them smooth. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry had to stop for a moment. His body was reacting to these strong words and his heart even more so. Who was George writing about? Dr. Grace had never almost died nor did she seem to have anything hard about her. Well she was a very stubborn and determined young woman, but still, this didn’t seem like it was at all describing Dr. Grace.</p><p>
  <em>It is a crime to feel how I do, but I can not seem to understand how I’m wrong when I’m gazing upon you. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Henry put the book back. He wanted to read more but knew that George could be back at any time. </p><p>Henry considered the bits he’d read. He felt a sort of fire in him, that he recognized as jealousy. He felt quite upset at the fact George was writing about his love for someone else. He knew that he and George were only close friends, but yet he felt that familiar annoyance inside him. George had been writing love poems, just not about him. <br/><br/></p><p>George had never showed any interest in the same sex, so Henry didn’t know why he was so frustrated. George had the right to fall in love. Henry frowned down at his desk. Henry knew that his own affections for George were well misplaced. <br/><br/>Henry grumbled putting his forehead in his hands. What he didn’t know was that Dr. Grace was watching him with a small pout. She had news for Detective Murdoch which had brought her into the station.<br/><br/></p><p>“Constable Higgins, what seems to be the matter?” Dr. Grace stood before him with a concerned expressive. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well Dr. Grace, I seem to have a case that not even you could remedy.” Henry grumbled, he was not in the mood to deal with the woman of George’s affections. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh come now Henry, you must’ve be so cross with me, I only want to help.” <br/><br/>Henry looked up to her and he couldn’t help but notice the beauty she truly was. <br/><br/></p><p>“Must you be so beautiful?” He groaned. <br/><br/></p><p>“What do I have to do with you and your poor attitude?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Dr. Grace you have nothing and everything to do with my poor attitude. Now excuse me, I need to go do my rounds.” Henry said cryptically. </p><p>Henry gave her a nod before leaving the station. He was ready to go walk off his annoyance. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>George stopped by the morgue later that day to see Emily. </p><p>“How are you today Dr. Grace?” George asked. </p><p>“Well I had the most peculiar conversation with Henry today. He seemed to be angry with me.” </p><p>“Angry? With you?” George frowned. <br/><br/></p><p>“He was quite grumbly and asked me why I was so beautiful.” Emily frowned setting down her scalpel. </p><p>“That’s certainly odd.” George frowned. “Was he chatting you up?” </p><p>“No,” she paused, “No, he seemed quite distressed. It was as if he was angry with me because I was beautiful.” <br/><br/></p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I know, that’s why I think we should get to the bottom of this.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Well if Henry is infatuated with you I would rather not think about it.” George grumbled.</p><p>“Oh I don’t think that is his problem. Why would you be jealous?”</p><p>George looked away, visions of Henry and Emily filling his head. “No- No, I’m not jealous Emily. That would be very inappropriate of me.” There was a slight edge to his voice that made Emily smirk. <br/><br/></p><p>“Well, I want to test my theory. I think I should ask Henry to accompany me to dinner tonight. What do you think George?” </p><p>“No! That is certainly not a good idea.” George protested.</p><p>“Well, why not?” <br/><br/>“Henry-Henry-,” George struggled to come up with a response. “He needs to talk to his best mate if he’s upset, I think it’d be better if I took him to dinner.” <br/><br/>Emily froze and suddenly she started to understand. “You. Fancy. Henry.” She pointed an accusing finger at him. </p><p>He backed up quickly. “No, we’re like brothers! Nothing more.” <br/><br/>“Hmm, I am not convinced.” Emily smirked. “I will ask Henry for dinner if you don’t George.” <br/><br/></p><p>“You wouldn’t!” George fumed.</p><p>”Oh believe me George, I’m quite serious. I too have noticed how his eyes crinkle when he smiles and how nice his shoulders look in his white under-“</p><p>”That’s enough!” George glared at her. “You’ve made your point.” </p><p>“So you’ll ask him?” <br/><br/>“Yes, I suppose I will.” George grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Henry was on his way out of the station house when George stopped him. <br/><br/></p><p>“Aye Henry. Would you like to go get some dinner?” George asked with a big grin. It looked almost like he was nervous. <br/><br/></p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asking Dr. Grace that?” Henry spat out. He hadn’t meant it to come out harshly but his pent up emotions seemed to be spilling. <br/><br/></p><p>George was baffled and took in Henry’s expression. <br/><br/></p><p>“Henry, where is all this hostility coming from?” George responded.</p><p>”I’m sorry George, I just-“ Henry shook his head, “I just am not feeling like myself.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Henry, what’s got you so upset?” </p><p>“Nothing.” </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>”Henry.” </p><p>“George.”</p><p>”I am going to go tell Murdoch about-“ </p><p>Henry interrupted him, “I looked in your notebook.” <br/><br/></p><p>“What?” George backed away as if burned. “You looked at my personal writings!” George looked horrified and almost scared.</p><p>”They only confirmed your infatuation with Dr. Grace.” Henry gritted out as if the words pained him. <br/><br/>George took a deep breath and processed Henry’s words. He shook his head. <br/><br/></p><p>“Henry you’re an absolute idiot.”</p><p>“You obviously love her. You should invite her-“ </p><p>“A baffoon.” </p><p>“-She’s very beautiful but I don’t see why she deserves you.” </p><p>“Henry.” George backed Henry into the alley near the station house.</p><p>”I can’t help how I feel George. I just couldn’t bare to-“ </p><p>“Henry Higgins.” George stated firmly. <br/><br/></p><p>“What?!” Henry exclaimed only then feeling the brick against his back and seeing George’s closeness. <br/><br/></p><p>“They were about you.” George whispered leaning in, as if he was telling Henry a secret. Henry shivered as George’s warm breath met his ear.<br/><br/></p><p>“What?” Henry responded dumbly his lips parted in awe.</p><p>”I was writing about you.” George whispered his lips almost touching Henry’s jaw. <br/><br/></p><p>“Me?” Henry gulped his eyes wide with desire and confusion. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yes.” George chuckled, “Yes Henry. You are the inspirations behind my words.” <br/><br/></p><p>“But you’re not-“ </p><p>“Henry- The way I feel about you, the way I want you. It might be wrong by society but I can’t deny it. I can’t deny how I feel when I look at you.”</p><p>Henry blushed looking down at his shoes. “You aren’t pulling my leg are ya?”</p><p>”Of course not.” George backed away. “Now come on let’s get out of here before someone sees us.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Where are we going?” Henry asked. <br/><br/></p><p>“Back to my place, I’ll make you dinner. Aunt Daisy taught me how to make some of the best potatoes-“ </p><p>As they were walking they saw Dr. Grace who raised an eyebrow. <br/><br/></p><p>“Off to dinner boys?” She called and George only nodded with a big grin. “That’s too bad I had wanted to ask Henry if he would accompany me.” </p><p>George grabbed Henry’s arm in a friendly manner but Henry felt that grip he had. </p><p>“That won’t be necessary Dr. Grace. I’ve got him.” George said, “Have a nice evening.”</p><p>George hurried them along and Henry gave Dr. Grace a little wave and she laughed happily.</p><p>“What’s the hurry George?”  Henry asked.</p><p>”Henry a lot more than dinner shall take place tonight.” George gave Henry a look that seemed to melt Henry’s core.</p><p>“Dessert?” Henry asked cheekily. </p><p>George rolled his eyes as he unlocked his door. </p><p>“If you’re dessert.” George responded pushing Henry inside. The smirk was wiped right off Henry’s face replaced with a sweet boyish blush. <br/><br/>Once the door was shut and locked George pressed Henry back into it. Henry gasped as he was manhandled and George chuckled. <br/><br/></p><p>“May I kiss you Henry?” George asked his voice low. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” Henry mumbled.</p><p>George gently met Henry’s lips and Henry was immediately melting into George’s arms. </p><p>“I’m so glad you found that notebook.” George muttered only inches away from Henry’s lips. </p><p>“Me too George.” And Henry smiled, the smile that George adored, the one where his eyes crinkled and his lips curled so perfectly.</p><p>”So about those potatoes?” Henry asked as his stomach growled loudly. </p><p>“Way to ruin a moment Higgins.” George said but Henry could tell he wasn’t all that mad, because he pressed a chaste kiss to Henry’s cheek. </p><p>“Yes let’s get you dinner,” George said taking his hand. “Then I’ll get my dessert.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish there was more Murdoch fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed. (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>